marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uriel Worthington (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Uriel | Aliases = Light of the Cosmos | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Ichisumi (mother); Archangel (Warren Worthington III) (father); Eimin (twin sister, deceased); Kang the Conqueror (adopted father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly concentration camps on Earth-13044; Akkaba City, North Pole | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Purple leathery wings, verticals slits on the both sides of his mouth | UnusualSkinColour = Black | Citizenship = Akkaba City | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror | Education = Tutored by Kang | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Akkaba City, North Pole | Creators = Rick Remender; Olivier Coipel | First = Uncanny Avengers #5 | Death = Uncanny Avengers #22 | HistoryText = Origin Eimin and Uriel were born from the union of the Final Horseman Ichisumi and Archangel. The twins were conceived after Archangel's ascension to become the new Apocalypse and the leader of the Clan Akkaba. The much anticipated twins were born in Akkaba City under the North Pole. Although the pair was highly guarded by the Clan Akkaba and the Horsemen, the twins were soon abducted by Kang the Conqueror. Kang took the pair into the Timestream with plans to use them for his own purposes. along side Kang the Conqueror]] ]] Kang adopted the twins as his own children and brought them to Earth-13044. There they were raised in concentration camps constantly fearing recruitment by Ahab to become Hounds. Age of Ultron During their adolescences, Kang brought the twins from concentration camps to his palace in the year 4145 AD. The twins were then dispatched on a mission to murder Colonel America. However, their mission failed, though the twins did successfully murder Havok and Rogue, the first lives they ever took. As punishment for their failure, the twins were sent back to the concentration camps. Apocalypse Twins The Apocalypse Twins reappeared in their era when Genocide, the son of En Sabah Nur and his Famine, contacted a Celestial Gardener in order to receive the Death Seed from it and replace Apocalypse as Archangel had before him. As the Gardener judged his worth, Uriel and Eimin appeared. Using the axe Jarnbjorn, Uriel killed the Celestial, and together, he and his sister defeated Genocide's forces. Using the Celestial Ship, they then destroyed the Peak. They next traveled with Thor and Sunfire to Akkaba City to murder the remainder of Clan Akkaba and destroy the city. Ragnarok Now Using the Jarnbjorn, the Twins killed a Celestial and incriminated the Earth for said crime. Thus, Exitar the Executioner would arrive to the planet in order to destroy it. The Apocalypse Twins convinced the Scarlet Witch to cast a spell in order to bring every mutant to their ark, in order to ensure the survival of mutantkind while humankind would die along with Earth. In a divergent universe, their plan would've succedeed. But from said universe, the remaining members of the Avengers Unity Division arrived and thwarted the Twin's plans. Exitar was killed, and Kang fed from his energies to become a powerful being. As Havok was fighting Kang, Sunfire used part of the absorbed energy of the Celestial to destroy the Apocalypse Twins and their ark. Daken and Grim Reaper, the two remaining Horsemen of Death under the service of the Twins, managed to get back to Earth along with the Twin's corpses. | Powers = ]] Uriel is a mutant and has demonstrated the following powers: * Wings: Uriel has two sets of back mounted leathery batlike wings, which grant him flight. He can also use them as bladed weapons, having been forced to slash his sister's eyes by Ahab. ** Flight * Energy Razors: Uriel can generate and fire razor sharp blades of energy from his wings. X-Position: Remender Unites "Uncanny Avengers" * Chronokinesis: Uriel can bend space and time within a certain radius. He has been seen creating a pocket dimension of accelerated years, and releasing waves of artificial time to instantly kill victims. * Superhuman Durability: Uriel is highly resistant to physical injury. He was capable of withstanding direct hits from Thor and even resist to his powerful thunders without much damage. However he still wasn't able to resist the heat of a star. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Jarnbjorn | Transportation = Wings | Weapons = | Notes = * Writer/creator Rick Remender discusses Uriel, Eimin, and the Uncanny Avengers: X-Position: Remender Unites "Uncanny Avengers". | Trivia = * In Judeo-Christian mythology Uriel is the name of one of the seven powerful archangels. In Hebrew, Uriel translates to "God is my light". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Worthington Family Category:Flight Category:Chronokinesis Category:Richards Family Category:Twins Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Von Doom Family Category:Mutants born after M-Day Category:Mutants activated at birth Category:Apocalypse Succession